Elphaba loves Fiyero, Fiyero loves Elphaba
by LiveLifeWriter
Summary: Because my brain comes up with lots of Fiyeraba one-shots. This is where I'm gonna upload them! Love you all! xLiveLifeWriter
1. Together

**~A/N~ Well it seems that I not only have a 'Wicked' obsession, a Fiyero/Elphaba problem too (is the paring called 'Fiberya'? pleasecomment and tell me!). So now the result of my imagination :-)**

**Disclaimer: I wish . . . **

* * *

**Elphaba sat, brown eyes staring into Fiyero's blue ones.**

He cared about her. That was the only explanation. That's why he was sitting with her at all.

But how much did he care for her, did he just want to make sure she was safe? No. He wouldn't have come with her

He had left Glinda, a great job, a great lifestyle, all to be a fugitive for her.

**He must love her.**

**There was no other option; it was the only answer, but it couldn't be!**

**She was green for-Oz's-sake. He could of had a perfect life back in the Emerald City, with people to do his every bidding. He could of had money and power and respect, and Glinda.**

**'Oh Oz, Glinda' Elphaba's eyes quickly stung with tears as she though of her bubbly blonde roommate, and friend.**

**She could see the pain in Glinda's eyes as Fiyero stood next to the green witch, announcing his decision to go with Elphaba, the same night of Glinda's announcement of their engagement. She wanted to sit down and cry, because she had been betrayed, by the two people who she cared about the most.**

**All that pain in Glinda's eyes had been because of her; Elphaba. The Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda would never trust her friend again, because Elphaba had betrayed her.**

**She moved to get up and leave, but Fiyero grabbed her arms.**

**"Fae?"**

**Elphaba struggled, "Fiyero let me go! You have no right to keep me here!"**

**Fiyero kept his grip of his one true love, knowing that he was going to have to fight for her. After a minute of struggling, Fiyero managed to wrap an arm around the woman and held her close, slowly rocking her.**

**"Shhh," he whispered, whipping a tear from her cheek, "Its alright, I have you."**

**"No! That's why it's not alright!"**

**Fiyero was taken aback by her answer, and let go of her, "What?"**

**Elphaba put her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around them, "I'm green Fiyero. Besides, you're Glinda's. You'll never be mine, and I just have to accept that."**

**"Fae, I was never Glinda's. I never wanted to be anything other than a friend to her, a big brother maybe, but never a lover. I never loved her." Fiyero's blue eyes stated at the green and black ball.**

**Elphaba raised her head, and Fiyero continued, "From the moment I met you, I knew you were something special, and not just because of your skin. Because of you."**

**She tried to leave again, but Fiyero stood up too, "I love you Fae; because of your sassy replays, your black hair, how smart you are, you eyes, how you'll fight for what you believe in, how you bite your lip when your reading a text book. But most of all I love you because you arne't afraid of being who you are, green skin and all."**

**For once, Elphaba was motionless and silent. They stayed that way until Fiyero leaned forward and kissed her. **

**Soon they pulled apart for air and Elphaba mumbled to Fiyero, "Thank You."**

**"For What?"**

**"For helping me believe in myself."**


	2. First Glance

At first glance, all a person could see was the verdigris. But as soon as you began to look at her, really look at her, you got to see the really beauty that Elphie was.

Fiyero woke to something hard being hit against his arm. He opened his eyes to see a flash a green and was shocked to see that it was a girl, a beautiful girl he might add.

Her green skin was peculiar but the amazing color of emeralds. She had straight, shiny, raven black hair and passionate chocolate brown eyes. He could tell that this girl was head-strong, and ridiculously studious (mostly because she had been carrying a large pile of books).

Immediately as she saw he was awake the woman (and yes she was, without a doubt, a woman) yelled at him for being asleep.

"Of course I'm asleep; It's daytime!" Fiyero retorted.

Weirdly, the mysterious green girl stomped off when hemade a joke about her skin, leaving Fiyero as confused as ever. But his mind cleared the moment he saw the beautiful blonde running into the courtyard.

It could be said that Galinda was a very nice girl; she was nice enough, bubbly and very pretty, but, honestly, she was nothing compared to his mystery woman. As a result, Fiyero's mind kept dancing back to the green girl from earlier; when he closed his eyes he could still see her furious scowl and feel the book being slammed against his arm.

So when he actually saw the emerald skin and black locks, Fiyero was secretly overjoyed. Even if she did look a little ridiculous in the pointy black hat (but he admired her for wearing it despite the laughs from the crowd). Surprisingly, was still confident and defiant in her solo dancing, and when Galinda joined her, she was visibly shocked.

During the span of the dance, Fiyero had opportunity to really look at the girl up close, and he was right, the girl was amazingly beautiful. Really her green skin suited her, matching her heart shaped face. Her high cheek-bones added to the angular look of beauty, and her confidence made her look (dare he say it?) . . . sexy.

Finally Galinda introduced him to the exquisite girl, Fiyero was joyed to learn her name; she was Miss Elphaba Thropp.

And Prince Fiyero Tiggular had to learn more.


	3. I Love You

"I love you Fae."

The words were so simple; there were only four of them. But the made Elphaba's world spin.

Sitting in front of her was the handsome Wilkie prince, a man that she never though would ever see who she really loved, telling her that he loved.

Her entire life she had been not much more than a servant, so she had never truly been loved. She never thought she _could_ be loved.

Somehow, looking into the pale blue eyes, she knew that he was telling the truth.

"I love you too Yero."


	4. White

~A/N~ I'm also gonna add this into 'A Life Together', so don't be surprised if you see it in both :-)

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Come on!"

"No."

"But Elphie!" Glinda whined, "It's gonna be your wedding! You have to wear white!"

Elphaba glared at her best friend, "Just because I'm getting married does not mean that I have to wear white."

"It's a a tradition!"

"Traditions are meant to be broken."

Luckily, Fiyero entered the room before Elphaba ripped Glinda's vocal cords out, "Whats going on?"

Glinda smirked, Elphaba would do anything for her fiancée, "Elphie doesn't want to wear white to your wedding, but I told her that she has to."

Fiyero looked between the women, "Well Glinda, she doesn't HAVE to wear white if she doesn't want to."

"Ha!" Elphaba pointed a finger accusingly at her best friend.

"But! I think she should," Now it was Fiyero's turn to be glared at by Elphaba, "Besides white looked good with green. Actually, everything looks good with green!"

Fiyero triumphantly pecked his green girl and marched out of the room, waving like a celebrated diplomat.

"I say he's biased."

"I say that he has a good fashion sense."

Elphaba looked at her friend, "You don't remember the white pants?"

"I'm rather fond of those pants!"

Elphaba laughed then looked to the blonde.

"There better not be sparkles."

Glinda frowned, "No sparkles?"

"No. Sparkles."

"Fine . . . But it will be white!"


	5. Before the Party

~A/N~ Actively procrastinating on my math homework ;-) My teacher would be so proud!

When she opened the door, Fiyero gasped at the women standing before him; her long black hair was shiny and gently wavy, the eye make-up that had been applied was all black and grey and the dress (which was black after much arguing) was snug, but not ridiculously tight, showing off a few curves. Adding to that was the gentle light that made her green skin look almost luminescent (one of his favorite features about Elphaba).

As he stated some more Fiyero had to mentally slap himself, he had a girlfriend! "Uhhh is Galinda here?"

The look of disappointment was barely readable on Elphaba's face, "Ya she's in the bathroom finishing getting ready . . . "

"Oh . . . Okay . . . "

Elphaba sighed, "You can wait inside if you want."

"Thanks," Fiyero smiled as he followed her into the dorm.

As he watched Elphaba began picking up various books from around the room and putting them in several piles on her bed.

"Hey what are all the books for?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "The research paper for Phycology? The piles are books I have and haven't read, and ones that will actually be useful for writing the paper. Let me guess, you forgot about it but wont do it anyway!"

Fiyero smiled, "Not quite! I remembered the paper but didn't know that you had to get books or it . . . "

"Its a RESEARCH paper. That implies that you must research to do it."

Before Fiyero could retort Galinda made her grand entrance.

"How do I look?!" Galinda squeaked, twirling for her boyfriend.

Fiyero smiled and told her she looked amazing. Unfortunately she looked nothing compared to the Emerald Goddess across the room.

But that entire night, Fiyero danced with his girlfriend and stated at his love.


End file.
